Finding Mikuo
by sieg2013
Summary: Pasca ff Inhumans, Luna Maximoff keberadaan Mockingbird. namun ternyata, itu di luar ekspetasi dirinya. sementara itu, Mikuo tidak sadar, bahwa kekuatannya membuat monster menarik perhatian kepadanya
1. Chapter 1

Finding Mikuo

Tokoh:

· Kagamine Rin a.k.a Luna Maximoff

· Mar-Vell a.k.a Mikuo a.k.a Captain Marvel

· Megurine Luka a.k.a Mockingbird

· Phil Coulson ( _Director_ of S.H.I.E.L.D)

 **Agents of guest:**

· **Bobbi Morse**

Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Yamaha (Vocaloid) & Marvel

 **Warning: Only Captain Marvel yang masuk dalam Heroes Chronicles Universe, EYD, tanda baca, typo, Alurnya terlalu cepat**

 **Chapter 01**

Luna Maximoff POV

Luna memilih untuk mencari keberadaan Mockingbird. Sayangnya, tidak ada satupun petunjuk kemana perginya dia. Apakah dia benar-benar seorang agen? Dirinya pernah meragukan si Mockingbird, karena kemampuannya yang menakjubkan. Apalagi, dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Karena itulah, dia harus mencari keberadaannya. Jika tidak, dia akan menghilang bagaikan tergerus ombak.

13.11 P.M

Keberadaan Mockingbird belum membuahkan hasil. Luna sudah mencari di suatu tempat. Baik tempat tinggal maupun tempat persembunyiannya. Tetapi hasilnya nihil. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana Luna bisa mengetahui lokasi persembunyiannya? Padahal di Inhumans, tidak disebutkan di situ. Ternyata, Luna masih menggunakan jejak pengendali pikiran orang. Kemampuan tersebut masih terbilang baru. Meskipun begitu, dirinya telah belajar banyak dari Karnak, Mentor sekaligus penasehat Royal Family Inhumans. Semenjak para Inhumans dijadikan eksperimen oleh bangsa Kree, mereka terus bersembunyi di banyak tempat. Entah itu di desa, berada di keramaian kota, maupun apartemen.

Luna tidak memikirkan hal itu. Yang dia pikirkan adalah Mockingbird, Mockingbird dan Mockingbird. Sementara itu, dirinya berada di gang sempit, kumuh, ada dinding yang berlubang dan banyak kucing liar di sekitarnya.

"Mockingbird, aku tahu kau di situ! Keluarlah! Atau aku akan memaksamu keluar!" teriak Mockingbird.

"Kau memang tipikal tidak sabaran, Luna." Ujar seorang wanita yang muncul di belakangnya.

Dirinya menoleh … dan itu bukan Mockingbird. Memang mirip, tetapi bukan dia orangnya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit tua. Hampir 30-an. Rambutnya tidak sama persis dengan Mockingbird, yaitu blonde atau kuning. Sebelumnya, dia berambut ungu.

"Aku Bobbi Morse, Mockingbird. Kau mencariku?!" ujar Bobbi.

"Tunggu! Apa kau … Mockingbird? Bukan berambut ungu itu?" Tanya Luna terkejut.

"Tentu saja! aku memang Bobbi. Apa kau … sama dengan Skye?" Tanya balik Bobbi.

Luna tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Bobbi. Siapa itu Skye? Dan bagaimana bisa tahu kekuatannya? Apakah dia juga termasuk Inhumans pula? Tanpa pikir lama-lama, Luna melancarkan penghapusan memori pikiran kepada Bobbi.

Akan tetapi, dirinya malah tertangkap oleh seorang _agent_ pula. Sedikit botak, tetapi berambut coklat, mengenakan jas hitam dan berdasi merah. Tangan kirinya putus akibat _Terrigen Crystal_ yang ditimbulkan ketika Gordon melepaskan semuanya ke lantai. Memang _agent_ itu berhasil menangkapnya. Namun dia mengorbankan tangan kirinya diputus oleh _agent_ Mack. Sejak itulah, dia mengenakan perban.

"Hai, Bobbi. Melewatkan sesuatu lagi?" Tanya _agent_ tersenyum.

"Entahlah, Coulson. Dia mampu membaca pikiranku dan menyeretku ke sini. Menurutmu itu Inhumans?" Tanya Bobbi.

"Begitulah. Kita bawa ke ' _Playground_ ', Bobbi." Ujar Coulson.

Yup. Dia adalah Direktur S.H.I.E.L.D. semenjak Nick Fury memalsukan kematiannya dan memberikan kepercayaan kepada Coulson, dia menerimanya dengan senang hati. Namun perjalanannya tidak mudah. Karena Gonzales, Penasehat S.H.I.E.L.D yang sebenarnya mencoba menangkap Coulson dan grupnya. Tidak hanya itu juga, dia mengutus Mack dan Bobbi untuk melakukan penyamaran atau _undercover_ , apakah mereka berpotensi berbahaya atau tidak. Masalah semakin rumit ketika Lance Hunter, _Ex_ _Mercenary_ direkrut oleh Coulson bersama denngan Mercenary lainnya. Hubungan Lance dengan Bobbi mantan suami-istri. Tetapi, mereka bersatu kembali, meski yang terakhir itu 'sedikit' menyakitkan. Lance saat itu sedang menyelematkan Bobbi bersama _agent_ May. Kemudian, dia mendengar suara kursi yang bergerak cepat, hingga saat membukanya, Bobbi tertembak. Hampir mengenai jantungnya. Beruntung, dia selamat dan kembali sadar, bahwa yang menjaganya adalah mantan suaminya.

Sejak itulah, Coulson bersiap tanggung apapun yang terjadi dan meneruskan prinsip Gonzales dan mendirikan suatu grup, bersamaan dengan proposal yang diberikan Skye. Membuat tim yang beranggotakan Inhumans dan keberadaan mereka harus disembunyikan dari _public_. Tidak hanya itu, Mack tidak diijinkan keluar dari S.H.I.E.L.D karena punya utang tangan kiri putus. Alasan yang nyeleneh memang. Tapi memang harus dipertanggung jawabkan, entah itu suka maupun tidak suka.

Sementara itu, Mockingbird yang asli sedang menyiapkan sesuatu. Kejutan untuk Luna Maximoff. Dia membuka topengnya dan ternyata … itu adalah Megurine Luka a.k.a Mockingbird. Dia bersembunyi di _café_. Luka sedang mengamati kejadian dari jendela.

"Wah, wah! Sepertinya menarik nih. Mockingbird yang asli muncul rupanya. Pasti seru." Gumam Luka.

Seorang pria sedang menghampirinya. Luka tidak menoleh sedikitpun kepada orang itu. Dia sudah tahu siapa pria itu. Rambut pendek, sedikit berjanggut dan berkumis, membawa pistol _glock .35_. dengan ekspresi tersenyum sedang melihat Luka dengan … tatapan aneh.

Bagi dia, hal itu tidak menjadi masalah, karena menurut orang lain bisa dianggap sebagai kekasih. Namun bagi Luka, hal itu membuatnya jijik. Mau tidak mau menoleh kepadanya dengan dingin.

"Ward. Kau muncul disaat tidak tepat." Kata Luka ketus.

"Beginikah sambutan hangat dari sesama _agent_?" kata Ward ekspresi tersenyum simpul.

Luka mengaduk minumannya dan terus mengamati Luna disekap oleh S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Ward. _Please_ , jangan lakukan ini, ok? Orang-orang menganggap kita pacaran?!" ekspresi Luka jijik terhadap Ward.

"Masa bodoh dengan mereka! Aku ingin mengajakmu ke tengkorak! Apa kau sudah siap, Luka?" bisik Ward.

"Apa maksudmu, Ward? Kau lupa, jika H.Y.D.R.A tidak punya pemimpin lagi setelah Strucker?" ujar Luka.

Ucapan Luka masuk akal. Semenjak Avengers berhasil menghancurkan H.Y.D.R.A di sokovia, para pasukan dan ilmuwan ditangkap oleh mereka. Dan dibawa ke penjara khusus. Kecuali Luka, yang saat itu menyelesaikan misi, semua orang sudah ditangkap. Dia berniat mendirikan H.Y.D.R.A sendirian. Namun itu tidak cukup. Para Inhumans, yaitu _Royal Family Inhumans_ menangkap para _agent_ kecuali dirinya. Semua itu salah Luna. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, satu persatu berhasil ditangkap oleh Luna. Dia menggunakan kemampuan pikiran untuk menyerahkan diri ke kantor polisi. Praktis, tinggal Luka sendiri yang berusaha sembunyi dari serangan pikiran.

"Tenang saja. Red Skull sudah di markas. Kau harus kembali." Ujar Ward.

"Red Skull kembali? Bukannya dibunuh oleh Captain America saat itu?" Tanya Luka bingung.

"Memang benar. Tetapi percayalah, dia memiliki rencana tersembunyi." Kata Ward.

Ward sendiri merupakan mantan _agent_ S.H.I.E.L.D. nama aslinya Grant Ward. Dia merupakan _agent_ H.Y.D.R.A. para pemimpin mereka, seperti Red Skull, Pierce, Baron von Strucker tewas terbunuh. Sementara mentor Ward, Garett sendiri juga mati. Dibunuh oleh Coulson saat itu. Sejak itulah, Ward berjuang sendiri untuk menghancurkan S.H.I.E.L.D. tetapi semakin lama, dirinya semakin lelah bermain _solo_. Dia langsung menggagas membuat tim bersamaan dengan para Inhumans. Hingga dirinya bertemu dengan Megurine Luka.

"Baiklah! Aku ikut denganmu. Tetapi aku hanya bergabung karena ada Red Skull, bukan kau." Kata Luka.

" _Deal_!" kata Ward berjabat tangan dengan Luka.

Suasana di _café_ hening. Mereka berdiri, mengangkat dan mengepalkan kedua tangan ke atas, serta berteriak.

"Hail Hydra!"

"Hail Hydra!"

Bisa dibilang, Megurine Luka adalah _agent_ H.Y.D.R.A. nama kode sandi Mockingbird.

~o0o~

Mikuo POV

"Kapok! Rasakan itu!" teriak Mikuo.

"Mikuo, kau ngefans dengan Carol ya?" Tanya teman Mikuo.

"Begitulah!" ujar Mikuo sambil bermain game.

Saat Ini, Mikuo sedang bermain _video game_ bersama dengan teman-temannya di apartemen miliknya. Rambutnya acak-acakan, warna hijau, mengenakan _headphone_ di lehernya dan pakaiannya lusuh. Sejak dua hari yang lalu, dirinya selalu sibuk bermain _game_ dan olahraga. Kelihatannya, ruangan apartemen menjadi sangat bau. Dapur, ruang makan, serta kamar tidur pun masih berantakan. Unikya, di kamarnya terdapat poster bergambar: _Captain Marvel._ Berambut _blonde_ , kulit putih, mengenakan kostum luar angkasa, dimana ada logo bintang. Tepat berada di dadanya. Tangan dan kakinya merah, sementara sebagian tubuhnya berwarna biru tua. Dia adalah Carol Denvers. Sebelum Carol, ada Mar-vell, Monica Rambeau, Genis-Vell, Phylla-Vell, Khn'nr, Noh-Varr. _Superhero_ pertama dalam Captain Marvel itu Mar-vell sendiri. Dia merupakan bangsa Kree yang dikirim ke Planet Bumi dan memutuskan apakah Bumi merupakan ancaman bagi kerajaan Kree.

Mikuo pernah mendengar cerita dari seseorang, bahwa Captain Marvel tersebut memiliki _story_ yang … susah dimengerti.

Mar-Vell menyamar sebagai ilmuwan yang sudah meninggal, Walter Lawson, tetapi dikunci oleh pihak militer Kree sendiri, sehingga memudahkan untuk menyamar. Pada mulanya, dia disalahsebutkan oleh masyarakat sebagai Captain Marvel, karena dia terus menyelamatkan umat manusia, hingga pada akhirnya konflik terjadi. _Colonel_ Yon-Rogg, yang cemburu dengan Mar-Vell memiliki rencana jahat. Yaitu menghasut kerajaan Kree sendiri, bahwa Captain Marvel telah berkhianat ke bumi. Raja marah dan mengutus kembali Mar-Vell ke bangsa Kree. Dia terbukti bersalah dan dihukum mati oleh kerajaan. Suatu ketika, Mar-Vell kabur, ketika dia menemukan curian roket. Dia menerbangkan roket tersebut hingga 112 hari.

Namun kisahnya belum sampai situ. Ketika dia mengalami depresi dan gila, Mar-Vell dimanipulasi oleh Ronan _the Accuser_ untuk dirawat di salah satu desa Kree. Menteri Kree Zarek membantunya untuk menggunakan kekuatan tersebut sebagai kebaikan dan memiliki _Supreme Intelligence_. Konon, kemampuan tersebut lebih hebat dan dahsyat dari manapun. Mar-Vell memiliki kemampuan telepati, telekinesis, aura kosmik, terbang, memiliki _energy_ di seluruh tubuhnya dan perisai _energy_. Bukan hanya itu, Mar-Vell mampu menciptakan semacam android, yang mampu menjadi sekutuya. Sayangnya, hanya bisa membuat 3 android saja.

Kini, Captain Marvel dianggap sebagai pahlawan bagi alam semesta. Tetapi dianggap pengkhianat oleh bangsa Kree, termasuk kerajaan itu sendiri.

Mikuo terus saja sibuk bermain _game_. Hingga tengah malam. Saat teman-temannya pada tidur, hanya Mikuo yang masih kuat bermain. Makan pun kadang tidak teratur. Galaco, kekasihnya pergi ke luar negeri untuk mencari anggota-anggota Vocaloid. Seperti Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Kaito, Meiko (Namun, Galaco tidak menyadari, bahwa mereka semua adalah Inhumans, kecuali Luka yang termasuk _agent_ ).

Tanpa disadari, muncul seorang monster, tepat berada di belakang Mikuo. Dengan membawa gada raksasa, dia mengayunkan dan memukul Mikuo. Tetapi, seorang laki-laki mengeluarkan energy ke monster ke ruang meja makan. Sontak, semua orang terbangun dan kaget. Termasuk Mikuo.

Dia bernama Norm. teman Mikuo sejak SMA. Berambut perak, macho, kulit putih dan mengenakan seragam olahraga. Tangannya pun bercahaya, seperti emas.

"Oi … Norm?! Kau kenapa?!" kata salah satu teman Mikuo.

"Semuanya bersembunyi! Pergilah dari sini! Captain, di sini Noh-Varr! Kita kedatangan Cyclops di rumah Mikuo. Targetnya adalah Mikuo sendiri! _Over_!" lapor Noh-Varr.

Cyclops tersebut marah dan mengamuk ke Noh-Varr. Dia langsung melemparkan semua barang ke Noh-Varr. Namun, berhasil dihindari dan memukul wajahnya. Hingga babak belur.

"Katakan! Siapa yang memberimu perintah?!" geram Noh-Varr.

Sayangnya, responnya tidak ditanggapi oleh Cyclops. Dia langsung melayangkan pukulan _uppercut_ ke Noh-Varr. Berhasil dihindari, Noh-Varr melemparkan Cyclops dari apartemen lantai 10. Dia langsung terbang dan memukul wajah Cyclops. Akan tetapi, ditahan olehnya dan melakukan serangan balik. Mereka berdua mendarat dengan kondisi jalan retak di satu sisi. Menghasilkan lubang di salah satu bagian dan sisi terdalam. Mikuo yang melihatnya langsung shock dan menghubungi Galaco. Saat menelepon, Luka berhasil menangkapnya. Dengan jaring tidur. Dia pergi bersama Ward.

"Bagus, Luka. Tugas kita sudah selesai. Mari kita ke Red Skull." Ujar Ward.

"Skull-sama, ya? Aku menantikan evolusi manusia yang selanjutnya." Ujar Luka.

~o0o~

Carol POV

"Baiklah! Laporanmu diterima, Noh-Varr!" ujar Captain Marvel, Carol Denvers.

Seperti yang dibayangkan oleh Mikuo dan lainnya. Dia bersama tim Captain Marvel Corps. Mar-vell, Monica Rambeau, Genis-Vell, Phylla-Vell serta Khn'nr.

Mereka semua melakukan sebuah misi di Planet Bumi. Planet yang dulunya ditinggali oleh Carol sendiri, bersama dengan Monica Rambeau a,k.a Spectrum.

Carol dulunya merupakan Ms. Marvel sebelum berganti jubah oleh Kamala Khan (kemungkinan muncul di Crossover Boboiboy x Ms. Marvel, spin off HCU). Berambut _blonde_ , kulit putih, mengenakan kostum luar angkasa, dimana ada logo bintang. Tepat berada di dadanya. Tangan dan kakinya merah, sementara sebagian tubuhnya berwarna biru tua.

"Captain Carol, kita sudah sampai di planet bumi." Ujar Monica Rambeau.

"Apa perintah selanjutnya, Cap?" Tanya Mar-Vell.

Dia tersenyum dan hanya berkata. "Selamatkan Mikuo. Dia adalah rekan kita."

To be Continued

Hi Hi Hi ketemu lagi dengan sieg2013 ^_^. maaf update nya terlalu lama. soalnya sibuk ngurus PEKA. maklum, mau semester akhir XD. oh iya, jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya iya FF milikku ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

Luna POV

Luna membuka matanya. Terlihat kabur di matanya. Tetapi, dia mengucek-ngucek matanya dan melihat sekitar. Tempat itu terasa asing baginya. Dia mengira, tempat itu merupakan penjara bagi orang berkemampuan khusus. Sayangnya, berbeda dari dibayangkan. Tempatnya indah, kamar mewah, ada TV, radio, _WiFi_ , dan _mini bar_ di sampingnya. Mewah bukan?

"Aku di mana?" Tanya Luna.

"Kau berada di ruangan isolasi, Luna." Kata seorang wanita berambut panjang coklat.

Dia terkejut dan mulai mengambil pisau lipat dekat lampu. Matanya pun waspada terhadap wanita berambut coklat.

"Siapa kau?" kata Luna meninggi.

"Tenang. Aku adalah kawanmu. Sama-sama memiliki kemampuan khusus. Apa kau mengetahui tentang Inhumans?" Tanya wanita berambut coklat.

"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang Inhumans?" Tanya Luna.

"Karena aku juga sama sepertimu." Wanita itu pelan-pelan mendekati Luna.

Pada awalnya, gadis itu sedikit waspada. Tapi, pergerakan wanita itu membuat Luna menjadi tenang. Tangan kanan yang memegang pisau lipat, diberikan kepada wanita berambut coklat.

"Aku Daisy Johnson." Kata Daisy tersenyum.

"Dai … apa?" kata Luna bingung.

"Daisy. D-A-I-S-Y." kata Daisy mengeja namanya sendiri.

"Kalau itu, aku tahu, bodoh." Gerutu Luna. "Kau terlihat seperti agen bagiku. Apa jangan-jangan kau S.H.I.E.L.D?"

Daisy mengerutkan keningnya dan mengatakan sedikit gemetaran. "Y … Ya."

Luna menghela napas dan menatap dinding atas. Tidak bisa dipercaya. Luna ditolong oleh Daisy, keturunan Inhumans dan seorang agen S.H.I.E.L.D. padahal, dia menganggap S.H.I.E.L.D adalah musuh. Lantas, mengapa Luna ditolong olehnya?

"Kenapa kau menolongku? Kau bisa menjadikanku sebagai eksperimen manusia." Kata Luna menundukkan kepala.

"Di situlah kesalahanmu, nona. S.H.I.E.L.D tidak seperti itu. Orang yang memiliki kekuatan, akan bekerja sama untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Tetapi, tidak seperti Avengers, kami bekerja secara rahasia." Kata Daisy menjelaskan.

Luna tidak mengerti. Kenapa dia harus menjadi pahlawan dan bekerja secara rahasia? Royal Family Inhumans pun melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi apa keistimewaan dari organisasi itu? Luna tidak akan melupakan, ketika Bobbi menyerang keluarganya, termasuk dirinya. Jika itu benar, dia ingin menemuinya dan menghajar perempuan tidak tahu diri itu.

"Lalu, bukannya Inhumans dijadikan tawanan oleh S.H.I.E.L.D? agen kalian itu melukai keluargaku! Kalau kau ingin membunuhku, silakan bunuh aku!" geram Luna.

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya ingin ... yah. Meluruskan persepsi saja. Soalnya, banyak yang menganggap S.H.I.E.L.D sebagai buronan." Kata Daisy menjelaskan.

"Tentu saja! Kalian lah yang aku anggap buronan." Kata Luna menggunakan kekuatan pengendali pikiran.

Sayangnya, tidak berhasil. Luna mencoba sekali lagi, tidak berhasil pula. Ketika dia membuka selimut, betapa terkejutnya ada sebuah rantai yang mengikat. Bahkan, mengandung semacam teknologi, yang tidak mampu dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Luna shock dan mencoba melepaskan rantainya.

"Lepasin rantai ini!" marah Luna kepada Daisy.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku mendapat perintah, tentu saja." Kata Daisy tersenyum. "Asalkan, kau ingin menemui direktur kami."

"Direktur?" tanya Luna.

Saat itulah, muncul lah Phil Coulson, Bobbi Morse dan Lance Hunter membuka pintu. Mereka bertiga menemui Luna.

"Kelihatannya kau masih marah kepada agen kami, Bobbi. Aku jelaskan semuanya kepadamu."

~o0o~

Bobbi menjelaskan semuanya bahwa yang dia lihat bukan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Wanita itu merupakan Bobbi palsu. Dia adalah Megurine Luka, agen H.Y.D.R.A yang dikirim oleh Red Skull. Tetapi, Red Skull yang sebenarnya sudah mati. Yang ditemui _Royal Family Inhumans_ , S.H.I.E.L.D dan H.Y.D.R.A adalah George John Maxon. Dia muncul setelah melihat aksi Johann Schmidt melawan Captain America. Apalagi, dia seorang agen yang dibekukan oleh Armin Zola setelah Bucky Barnes. Setelah tidur selama 70 tahun, dia bangkit kembali dan mencari sisa artefak dan dokumen mengenai H.Y.D.R.A. Bahkan, dia menghubungi semua agen di H.Y.D.R.A, bahwa pemimpin mereka terlahir kembali. George membangun _base_ khusus, tanpa terdeteksi oleh S.H.I.E.L.D maupun pemerintah. Ward lah yang bertanggung jawab dan di balik semuanya. Luka merupakan partner bayangan Ward setelah Palamas, yang saat itu mati dibunuh secara tidak sengaja olehnya. Ward menyalahkan S.H.I.E.L.D setelah itu.

"Begitu ceritanya." Kata Bobbi menjelaskan.

"Lalu, kenapa mereka mengincar _Royal Family Inhumans_?" tanya Luna.

"Terrigen Mist." jawab Lance.

Luna terkejut. Bagaimana S.H.I.E.L.D mengetahui hal itu? Bukannya tempat itu adalah tempat tinggal orang tua Crystal dan Medusa? Apa di balik semua itu? Luna tidak habis pikir dengan mereka.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Luna.

"Inhumans yang bernama Triton memberitahu kami. Raja Inhumans, Black Bolt mencoba membunuhnya." Kata Lance.

Mulutnya menganga. Seakan-akan tidak percaya apa yang Lance katakan. Ekspresi Luna dan menggertak Lance dan menarik kerah bajunya.

"Kau bohong! Raja tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu! Triton dan Raja adalah keluarga!" geram Luna.

"Aku tahu. Tapi Triton ... dia meninggal." Kata Phil mengucapkan dengan berat hati.

Belum sempat menarik napas karena Raja mencoba membunuh Triton, kini dia juga bertanggung jawab atas kematiannya. Luna memegang kepalanya dan ekspresinya mulai marah. Bukan hanya Phil dan agen lainnya, dia juga marah kepada Raja Black Bolt. Tidak disangka, Raja _Royal Family_ Inhumans membunuh sesama Inhumans. Ini sudah termasuk pelanggaran berat! Luna berteriak sangat kencang. Para agen mencoba menenangkannya.

"Lance, ambil obat bius di sampingmu. Bobbi, panggilkan Lincoln dan May ke sini. Aku membutuhkan sampel darah. Dan Daisy." Perintah Phil kepada Daisy. "Tetaplah berada di samping Luna. Darah ini kami kirim kepada Fitz dan Jemma. Kau mengerti?"

Daisy mengangguk kepala dan berkata. "Ok. Aku di sini menjaga Luna."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Fitz dan May datang ke kamar isolasi. Lincoln menyusul kemudian. Dia sedikit terkejut ketika S.H.I.E.L.D menangkap Luna.

"Lu … Luna. Putri Luna." Kata Lincoln.

"Kau mengenalnya, Lincoln?" Tanya Phil.

"Tentu." Kata Lincoln yakin 100%. "Dia adalah salah satu Royal Family Inhumans. Putri Luna Maximoff."

~o0o~

Mikuo POV

Sunyi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruangan, kecuali Mikuo. Kalau saja dia membangkitkan kekuatan miliknya, tentu mengalahkan si penculik itu.

Sayangnya, itu tidak pernah terjadi. Dia membuka matanya secara perlahan. Mikuo menoleh sekitar. Ternyata, berada di penjara bawah tanah. Luas, ada kasur dan wastafel. Di depannya, ada semacam pagar yang dialiri listrik. Bahkan bisa membunuh para penjahat dengan sekali setruman.

"Hei, lepaskan aku dari sini!" teriak Mikuo.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Mikuo sendiri tidak menyukai sunyi. Karena itulah, dia terus berteriak tanpa henti.

"Hei!"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Apa ada orang?! Jawab donk!"

Terus teriak hingga suara Mikuo serak. Dia mencoba mengingat di mana dan mengapa dia ke sini. Satu-satunya yang Mikuo ingat, hanyalah wanita muda dan seorang pria menangkap dirinya. Rambut ungu, panjang dan ada lambang tengkorak memiliki tentakel merah.

"Kau sudah sadar, bocah?" suara pria lewat _speaker_.

Dia menengok ke belakang dan ada _speaker_ di atas. Bentuknya kotak hitam di sertai dengan kamera _CCTV_. Kamera berada di samping kanan atas. Mikuo yakin, begitu kabur dari penjara, langsung di taruh kembali ke penjara yang lebih buruk. Penjara Federal.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku." Suara pria menggema di seluruh sisi.

"Lalu, kalau aku tidak mengetahui siapa dirimu, lalu untuk apa menangkapku?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Pertanyaan bagus." Suara tersebut mulai melemah, hingga muncul sosok seorang pria berjanggut pendek.

Grant Ward.

"Pertanyaanmu akan kujawab, setelah melakukan tes terlebih dahulu." Kata Ward.

Tes? Apa dia gila? _Pikir Mikuo_. Tes apaan? Apakah seperti ujian masuk perguruan tinggi atau kerja? Mikuo tidak terlalu pandai dalam belajar. Apalagi, dia sering bermain _game_ ketimbang melakukan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Contohnya saja, membaca. Dia tidak menyukai buku, meskipun dijejali _e-book_ di lemari. Barang-barangnya bukan miliknya, tetapi milik keluarganya yang meninggal. Sejak itulah, Mikuo selalu membersihkan debu dan tidak pernah disentuh oleh siapapun.

"Jangan bilang, ujian masuk seperti agen resmi, bukan?" tebak Mikuo.

"Tidak." Jawab Ward mantap. "Ingin mengetahui, rahasia di dalam tubuhmu."

Mikuo tidak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan. Mengapa banyak pihak ingin sekali mengambil tes darahnya? Apakah tubuhnya memiliki sisi terkuat? Maksudnya, kekuatan yang di luar nalar manusia? Mikuo sejujurnya tidak mengerti. Ketika dia berjalan menemui Ward, ada seorang wanita muda di depan. Berambut ungu, mengenakan kacamata hitam dan membawa _dual rod_. Pakaian dan celana serba hitam ketat. Wanita itu menyunggingkan senyuman kecil di depannya. Bersamaan dengan para Inhumans di belakangnya.

" _Oya_ , _Oya_ , kelihatannya dia sedikit terguncang karena perkataanmu, Ward." Sindir wanita berambut ungu.

"Luka, jangan menggangguku. Aku di sini untuk mengambil sampel darah doank. Bukan mendengarkan ocehanmu yang tidak berguna." Kata Ward.

Luka berjalan mondar-mandir dan menatap Mikuo. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Luna? Aku juga membutuhkan kekuatan dia, bukan?"

"Tenanglah. Jangan jadi tidak sabaran, Luka. Atau kau ingin dibunuh terlebih dahulu oleh Red Skull?" sindir balik Ward ke Luka.

#NP: TERRASPEX – Amazing Break

Tidak perlu menunggu lama bagi Ward untuk mengambil sampel darah. Luka menjetikkan jari dan membiarkan seorang Inhumans membuka gerbang. Seketika, Mikuo langsung berlari dan mendorong orang itu. Sayangnya, dia tertahan oleh wanita Inhumans. Mikuo kaget dan dirinya di pukul oleh Ward. Tidak hanya itu, Luka menyetrum ke leher Mikuo dan menyiksanya.

"Kau mau kabur, huh?! Tidak akan kubiarkan!" geram Luka.

Tiba-tiba, muncul Red Skull di balik pintu. Dia hanya mengamati 'interogasi' ala Ward dan Luka. Kombinasi yang sulit disatukan, tetapi efektif dalam pembunuhan.

"Wah, wah. Kalian hebat sekali bisa menyiksanya." Kata Red Skull tersenyum.

Dia adalah George John Maxon. Tidak seperti Johann Schmidt yang kepalanya saja yang berkulit merah tengkorak, dia bertubuh kekar. Terbukti, seluruh kulit merah dan mampu mengangkat truk gandeng sebanyak 3 buah. Dia membawa _tesseract_. Saat itu, Red Skull membeli dari Mystique, di mana wanita itu berhasil membunuh Triton, dengan menyamar sebagai Black Bolt. Hal itu tidak di sadari oleh para Inhumans. Termasuk _Royal Family Inhumans_.

"Hail Hydra!" teriak para Inhumans sambil mengangkat separuh kedua tangan dikepalkan.

"Hail … Hydra!" begitu pula dengan Luka dan Ward.

Red Skull berjalan menemui Mikuo dan berkata. "Suntikkan dia dengan _Loki Perceptor_. Jadikan dia sebagai … anak buah kita."

~o0o~

Noh-Varr POV

Cyclops terus menghajar Noh-Varr tanpa ampun. Dia berusaha mengaktifkan kemampuan yang diberikan oleh Carol. Sayangnya, tidak berhasil, karena Cyclops itu sangatlah kuat. Ada celah kecil di genggaman tangan kiri. Dia mengeluarkan _energy_ _projector_ berwarna kuning dari tangannya, ke monster bermata satu. Namun, Cyclops menahan serangannya. Noh-Varr menunduk dan meninju lengan kiri Cyclops. Terlihat jelas, bahwa monster itu sangat bodoh dan gerakannya mudah ditebak.

"Sialan kau, manusia! Aku akan menghabisimu!" teriak Cyclops.

Noh-Varr mengangkat kaki kanan dan melemparkan ke apartemen. Untungnya, semua orang sedang tertidur. Tetapi, dia juga mengkhawatirkan kesalamatan para penduduk. Karena dirinya bukanlah pribumi. Noh-Varr merupakan Captain Marvel yang pertama. Tetapi, dia tidak mampu menjadi pemimpin, hingga mengakibatkan banyak yang tewas di Galaksi Andromeda.

"Aku harus segera mengakhiri pertarungan ini!" tegas Noh-Varr.

Inisiatif menyerang bagi Cyclops. Begitu pula dengan Noh-Varr. Monster itu memukulnya, tetapi tidak mengenainya. Belum selesai pukulannya, aura Cyclops berubah. Bukan lagi bodoh, tetapi memancarkan aura mistis di sekujur tubuhnya. Seperti … kosmik berwarna putih perak. Noh-Varr melihatnya sangat terkejut. Aura itu … dia mengenalnya. Tidak salah lagi, orang itu hampir saja membinasakan dirinya, sebelum di selamatkan oleh Fantastic Four.

"Mustahil! Ini mustahil!" kata Noh-Varr tidak percaya begitu saja yang dilihat.

Cyclops itu berubah wujud. Bukan bertubuh raksasa. Tetapi berbadan kekar, mirip seperti manusia seutuhnya. Bahkan, rupanya mirip seperti artis Boyband yang terkenal. Seluruh tubuhnya putih perak dan seringainya. Senyumannya, membuat Noh-Varr hapal dengannya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Noh-Varr. Terakhir kali, kau telah dikalahkan olehku." Ejek pria berkulit putih perak.

"Mestinya, kau sudah mati, Korvac. Tidak … LuHan 'EXO'." Geram Noh-Varr.

Ya. Dia adalah Korvac. Nama aslinya LuHan dari EXO. Dia menyamar sebagai Cyclops untuk memburu Mikuo dan menyerap tubuhnya hingga tidak tersisa.

Di pihak lain, Earth 453, Miku, Kaito, Meiko, Rin, Len dan Gakupo menatap langit. Mereka telah menyelesaikan mesin waktu dan bersiap menembus _universe_ untuk mencari dua Tarakan, Yucchi dan Derpina. Dan satu _antihero_ , Panda Aiko, yang sampai sekarang keberadaannya masih misterius.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

Carol POV

"Kalian semua berpencar. Aku tidak tahu kapan musuh akan muncul, tetapi, kita tidak bisa membiarkan Korvac berkeliaran di Bumi." Kata Carol dengan lantang bersuara.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan penduduk bumi? Apakah mereka akan kita evakuasi?" Tanya Monica Rambeau.

Ya. Monica Rambeau merupakan salah satu anggota yang dibentuk oleh Carol Denvers, Captain Marvel terbaru. Rambut keriting panjang, kulit coklat dan tampilannya selalu nyentrik. Memang, kekuatannya hampir sama dengan Carol. Begitu juga dengan anggota lainnya. Bedanya, Monica memodifikasi kekuatannya, dengan melintasi sebuah planet dengan kemampuan _energy_ miliknya.

"Monica, kau ikut denganku dan bantu Noh-Varr. Yang lain, tolong gunakan plasma _energy_ untuk melindungi dari serangan Korvac. Jangan sampai, dia menggunakan _energy_ Uranium." Kata Carol.

"Siap!" teriak anggota Captain Marvel Corps.

Akhirnya, Carol dan Monica bergegas terbang ke lokasi Noh-Varr. Jika tidak salah ingat, Korvac memiliki reinkarnasi dari seorang pria Boyband Korea-China, EXO. Salah satu membernya, LuHan memiliki kekuatan yang sama persis dengan pendahulunya, Michael Korvac.

· Jenius dalam _computer_

· Ahli Strategi

· Memanipulasi _energy_ dengan ruangan layaknya _computer_

· Dan pemegang _Power Cosmic_

List tersebut memang agak menyebalkan. Tapi sejujurnya, LuHan tidaklah pintar dalam _computer_ dan ahli strategi. Justru dia menyukai _Power Comic_. Pasalnya, LuHan mendapatkan kekuatan itu dari Michael sendiri.

Carol dan Monica terus terbang menuju apartemen Mikuo. Mereka berdua melintasi atmosfer, dan menembus langit sekaligus. Ketika sudah sampai di lokasi, betapa terkejutnya, ketika LuHan 'Korvac' mencekik leher Noh-Varr. Dia tidak bisa bernafas. Kekuatannya diserap oleh LuHan. Dengan seringai iblisnya, dia melemparkan Noh-Varr ke Carol dan Monica.

"Ada kawan baru, rupanya." Kata LuHan 'Korvac'.

"Korvac … semestinya kau sudah mati di tangan para Avengers." Kata Carol.

"Sayangnya, tidak … Captain Marvel." Sinis LuHan 'Korvac'.

Di belakang LuHan, ada Michael yang mengendalikan suara dan pikiran LuHan. Tetapi, dia tidak menyadarinya. Michael menciptakan sebuah alat yang mampu mengontrol orang, kapanpun dan di mana pun dia sukai. Bentuknya seperti lalat dan bisa memasuki ke dalam otaknya. Selanjutnya, lalat tersebut akan berubah menjadi _antidote_ 'palsu' sehingga menciptakan semacam racun yang bisa mengontrol orang.

"Hentikan, Korvac!" geram Monica.

"Per … Cuma saja, Carol. Dia … terlalu kuat." Noh-Varr batuk dan napasnya terengah-engah.

Monica tidak tahan lagi dan menyerang LuHan 'Korvac'. Dia terbang dan memukul LuHan. Tetapi, dapat ditangkis dengan mudah. Carol berkata kepada Noh-Varr. "Tetaplah di sini."

Mereka berdua melancarkan serangan balik dan menyatukan semua plasma _energy_. Dan mengarahkan ke LuHan 'Korvac'. Belum sampai di situ, Noh-Varr bangkit dan melepaskan pukulan ke wajahnya. Tetapi, _Power Cosmic_ milik LuHan 'Korvac' terlalu kuat dan memantulkan semua serangan ke mereka.

Semuanya terkena serangannya. Tidak mempan jika menyatukan kekuatan dari Captain Marvel Corps saja. kali ini, mereka menghadapi LuHan 'Korvac' yang terlampau hebat.

"Hanya itu saja kemampuan kalian? Kalau begitu, giliranku untuk—"

Sebuah portal terbuka dan warnanya ungu. Muncul lah Miku, Kaito, Kagamine Rin dan Len, Meiko dan Gakupo secara bersamaan. Sontak, Carol dan Monica terkejut dengan kemunculan mereka. Apalagi, mereka menggunakan pakaian layaknya mata-mata. Warna hitam, mengenakan kacamata dan memakai sarung tangan yang berbeda-beda.

"Ada tikus-tikus yang menganggu pertarungan kita, rupanya?" ejek LuHan 'Korvac'.

"Kami bukan tikus, bung." Gerutu Len. "Kami ini Inhumans. Inhumans Vocaloid, di kirim oleh Raja kami, Black Bolt dan Ratu Medusa, untuk mencari Panda Aiko."

"Sekali lagi, kau bilang teman kami tikus. Akan kuhancurkan kau, bocah perak!" ejek balik Gakupo.

Tetapi, LuHan 'Korvac' tidak terpengaruh provokasi dari Inhumans Vocaloid. Bahkan, dia menganggap remeh mereka, mengingat terlihat biasa saja.

Hatsune Miku. _Pony tail_ warna hijau, karena tidak menyukai _twin tail_ terus menerus. Pakaiannya sama, bedanya dia mengenakan topi keberuntungannya. _Bulls_ (salah satu klub baseball di Amerika) dan sarung tangannya, mirip seperti petarung tinju. Kaito. Berambut biru, mengenakan syal biru dan lebih tinggi dari Miku. Hanya saja, dia menutupi lehernya dengan _zipper_ (pelindung leher dan bentuknya setengah lingkaran. Fungsinya, melindungi lehernya dari kecelakaan). Syal hanya sebagai pelengkap _zipper_ saja. anehnya, dia tidak mengenakan sepatu dan membawa garputala di pinggangnya. Meiko. Cewek berambut merah tidak suka dengan tampilan terbuka. Malahan, memakai jaket tebal dan membawa _revolver gun_. Dia selalu membawa topi baret militer, untuk mendisiplinkan Inhumans Vocaloid. Kagamine Len. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Persis seperti penyanyi solo. Tetapi, jangan pernah meremehkan Len. Dia membawa spatula, yang (mungkin) fungsinya memasak. Lain halnya dengan Rin. Rambutnya dikasih bando warna putih _bunny_. Tetapi, tangannya diborgol. Tidak jelas apa maksud dan tujuan Rin diborgol. Gakupo sendiri mengenakan baju layaknya teroris. Bahkan wajahnya ditutupi dengan masker. Tidak ada yang tahu bibir dan hidungnya. Belum lagi, membawa sebilah pisau di bagian atas baju.

LuHan 'Korvac' memandang mereka sebagai anak ingusan. Saking meremehkannya, dia melancarkan serangan kecil kepada mereka. Namun, ada sebuah partikel yang melindunginya. Tidak terlihat, tetapi Carol bisa merasakannya.

"Partikel ini … rasanya aku mengenalnya." Kata Carol terperanjat melihatnya.

Partikel berwarna biru dan mirip seperti milik Susan Storm. Tetapi, partikel itu bisa mengeluarkan sebuah _energy_. Seperti Kristal tetapi lebih mematikan. Ternyata, itu perbuatan Kagamine Len, yang menggunakan spatula sebagai perisai bagi Inhumans Vocaloid.

"Bocah sialan! Kenapa bisa—"

"Kau meremehkan kami, bung." Tantang Len. "Inhumans, kita serang bocah perak itu."

~o0o~

Luka POV

Dicuci otak tentu rasanya menyakitkan ketimbang di doktrin. Pasalnya, semua kenangan memori dan ingatannya, benar-benar dihapus secara permanen. Bahkan, nyaris tidak ada yang tersisa dalam masa lalunya.

Termasuk Mikuo sendiri. Dia dicuci otak paksa oleh Red Skull baru yang bernama George John Maxon. Tidak hanya itu, Ward dan Luka menyampingkan ego mereka masing-masing dan membantunya untuk menghancurkan S.H.I.E.L.D. memang, kekuatan Mikuo masih belum diketahui olehnya. Tetapi, cepat atau lambat, dia akan mengerti, kekuatan apa yang sebenarnya Mikuo punya.

Ward memang mempunyai beberapa anak buah. Tetapi, yang ditugaskan bersama hanyalah 3 orang. Anggota lainnya, masih mencari agen H.Y.D.R.A di seluruh dunia. Luka sendiri memang tidak menyukai Ward karena sombong. Belum lagi, dia cemburu karena Daisy pernah jatuh cinta kepadanya. Namun, hubungan mereka berakhir karena Ward adalah H.Y.D.R.A dan mengkhianati rekan setimnya, S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Red Skull _-sama_ , tekanan darah Mikuo masih labil. Kemungkinan pencucian otak terhadap Mikuo kecil. Untuk saat ini, kita menggunakan obat bius untuk—"

"Tidak perlu, nona Luka." Kata Red Skull. "Kita manfaatkan tim Ward, untuk mengulur waktu saja. apalagi, aku membutuhkannya hidup-hidup."

Luka tidak mengerti, mengapa Ward sebegitu pentingnya di mata Red Skull? Apakah dia merupakan jelmaan dari Johann Schmidt, Red Skull pendahulunya? Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Luka bergabung dengan H.Y.D.R.A karena dirinya tidak menyukai satu orang, Panda Aiko. Dialah penyebab semua kekacauan di balik penyusupan H.Y.D.R.A dalam tubuh S.H.I.E.L.D.

Dirinya tidak akan pernah memaafkan Panda Aiko.

~o0o~

Aiko POV

Saat itu, Luka dan Panda Aiko merupakan agen S.H.I.E.L.D. mereka berdua level 8. Sama seperti Phil Coulson, Melinda May dan Grant Ward. Victoria Hand, kepala agen _the Hub_ , adalah mentor yang terbaik dan enak diajak bicara. Rambutnya coklat dengan ujungnya warna merah, membuat dia dianggap sebagai agen _fashionable_. Aiko berambut panjang, kulit putih dan mengenakan kacamata. Karena dia menyukainya, hingga memodifikasi kacamata kesayangannya. Luka pun demikian. Dia berlatih keras dan berbicara banyak bahasa. Salah satunya adalah Rusia. Karena, mantan agen KGB menggunakannya untuk melakukan interogasi. Setidaknya, Luka tampil sesempurna mungkin dan menunjukkan _skill_ nya.

Jam 0900 …

" _Ohayou, Luka-san_." Kata Aiko menyapa Luka.

Memang, Aiko selalu menyapa Luka duluan, ketika dia sedang istirahat. Atau sedang melaksanan misi terberat sekaligus. Luka menganggap Aiko sebagai adiknya. Selain piawai dalam bela diri, dia juga pandai menganalisa kemampuan musuh. Terbukti, musuh menggunakan pisau, Aiko dengan sigap menyerang duluan dan memberikan serangan balik.

" _Aa~_ , kau rupanya, Aiko." Kata Luka tersenyum.

"Misi iya?" Tanya Aiko tersenyum.

"Belum sih. Aku masih belum mengetahui misinya yang kudapat dari nona _fashionable_ itu." Kata Luka.

Kebanyakan, para agen mendapat misi, ketika dipanggil secara rahasia. Baik sedang melakukan aktifitas penting, maupun tidak penting. Contohnya saja bermain golf. Terlihat santai, tetapi jangan salah. Mereka berlatih golf untuk berkonsentrasi kemampuan jarak jauh. Maksudnya begini, musuh menggunakan _Sniper_. Dan sekali tembak, bisa mematikan. Entah dalam kondisi hidup maupun mati.

"Lalu, kau pasti mendapat pesan dari _the Hub_ iya?" Tanya Aiko.

"Begitulah. Sayangnya, aku disuruh berkumpul di sana. Dan … agen Hand ingin kita berdua ke kantornya segera. Ini mengenai … Mikuo."

Aiko tidak mengerti. Siapa itu Mikuo? Apakah dia sepenting itu, sehingga dengan mudahnya agen Hand menaruh harapan kepada keduanya? Sedangkan Luka sendiri belum menghadapi musuh yang … masih simpang siur. Menurut pandangan Aiko, mereka dijuluki sebagai ' _Special Abilities_ ' sebelum dipanggil 'Inhumans' oleh Daisy saat itu.

"Baiklah. Aku segera ke sana." kata Aiko ekspresi serius di sela senyuman misteriusnya.

Itulah pertemuan terakhir antara Luka dan Aiko. Dengan penuh senyuman dan kenangan indah tentu saja.

~o0o~

Luna POV

"Maafkan saya, Putri Luna Maximoff." Kata Lincoln bertekuk lutut kepadanya.

"Jangan seperti itu, Lincoln. Aku di sini berterima kasih kepada kalian. Aku tahu, kalau Triton bukanlah pelakunya." Kata Luna menunduk sedih.

Daisy mengerti perasaan Luna. Dia menganggap Triton sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Bahkan, setelah ayahnya, Pietro Maximoff meninggal karena mengorbankan diri, jadinya dirinya tidak tahu siapa lagi yang bisa diajak berbicara. Mengingat, Ibu Luna, Crystal sangat sibuk mengamati dunia luar.

"Luna, apa kau ingat dengan pria ini?" Tanya Coulson.

Sebuah foto laki-laki berambut hijau, kulit putih dan mengenakan _headphone_ di telinganya.

"Biar kupikirkan dulu … aku ingat. Dia adalah Mikuo. Laki-laki ini Inhumans." Kata Luna.

"Bagaimana kau bisa—"

"Karena kekuatanku, nona gempa." Kata Luna tersenyum kecil.

May menatap Coulson. Mereka berdua saling mengerti dan berkata. "Bobbi, Lance, ikut denganku. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan kepada kalian."

Akhirnya, Lance dan Bobbi keluar dari ruangan menuju _meeting room_. Luna sendiri tidak paham apa yang dipikirkan oleh Coulson. Mengingat, dirinya dirantai dan tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya di sini.

"Luna, apakah boleh kita menggunakan darah sampelmu sekali lagi. Karena—"

"Fritz! Dia ini—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Lincoln." Kata Luna kepada Lincoln."Aku sadar, bahwa yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini adalah H.Y.D.R.A. Daisy, maaf aku meragukan S.H.I.E.L.D selama ini. Kalau boleh, aku ingin membantu kalian untuk menemukan Mikuo."

Coulson bangkit berdiri dan langsung melepaskan borgol di kasur. Kemudian, dia memberikan sebuah sarung tangan berwarna hitam, dengan dilapisi Titanium. Luna menerimanya dengan senang hati dan mengenakannya segera.

"Wow. Kau terlihat anggun, Putri Luna." Kata Daisy.

"Terima kasih, Daisy. Fritz, ambil segera darahku. Kali ini, aku akan menebus kesalahanku sekarang."

~o0o~

Crystal, Medusa dan Karnak menemui seorang perempuan. Yang dulu mereka kenal dengan codename … _Maze._ Konon, orang itu telah mengalahkan musuh dengan teknik tidak biasa. Yaitu penggabungan teknik taekwondo dengan … _sixth sense_ pemberian Karnak.

"Apa kau yakin, ini tempatnya? Kok terlihat … menyeramkan begini!" gerutu Crystal.

"Kau bisa diam, tidak? Sekali lagi kau ngomong kayak gitu, malah masalah!" kata Medusa menutup mulut Crystal.

Dinding ruangan di kedua sisi sudah rusak, di makan rayap. Selain itu, tidak ada yang menghuni di apartemen lama. Letaknya saja, berjauhan dengan kota California dan banyak tikus di atap atas. Sehingga, Crystal gemetaran melihat tikus. Jangan sampai, Medusa menjahilinya. Jika itu terjadi, dirinya akan merebus Medusa dengan isi dendeng sapi dicampur rasa Medusa (kejam amat. Saudari sendiri mau di makan).

Karnak bersiap untuk membuka pintu. Saat itulah, muncul lah kedua orang yang terasa tidak asing bagi Medusa dan Crystal. Mereka adalah Ahura dan Agon. Agon adalah ayah dari Black Bolt, sedangkan Ahura adalah Ibu dari Crystal dan Medusa. Mereka berdua shock, melihat kedua orang tua yang disayangi, muncul kembali.

"Tuan Agon!"

"Ibu!" kata Crystal dan Medusa serempak ke Ahura.

Tetapi, tidak ada respon. Ahura berjalan dan membuka lipat pisau dari saku celananya. Sedangkan Agon bersiap menyuntik mereka dengan obat khusus, berwarna hitam.

"Wah, wah. Crystal dan Medusa." Kata Ahura. "Reuni keluarga yang membosankan."

"Apa … yang kalian bicarakan?!" kata Medusa sedikit ketakutan, respon ibunya seperti itu.

Muncul lah seorang wanita yang belum mereka kenal. Berkulit putih, mengenakan kacamata, membawa dua _stun gun_ tongkat. Tatapannya seperti psikopat, yang haus dengan mayat. Dan mengenakan topi seperti _jack the ripper_. Serampangan dan terkesan kumuh. Bahkan, kacamatanya pun pecah tanpa sebab.

"Medusa … Crystal … Karnak … kita berjumpa lagi."

Dia adalah Panda Aiko. Mantan agen S.H.I.E.L.D level 8.

To be Continued


End file.
